


on snow-kissed wings [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Gunslinger Vex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ranger Percy, class swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "on snow-kissed wings" by cinderfall."The more things change, the more things stay the same.Or, the one with the meddling owl that just wants her dumb human to get it over with already."





	on snow-kissed wings [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUNNYSlDES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYSlDES/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on snow-kissed wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190987) by [SUNNYSlDES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYSlDES/pseuds/SUNNYSlDES). 

Length: 13:38  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/on%20snow-kissed%20wings.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/on%20snow-kissed%20wings%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill the "role reversal" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to cinderfell for having blanket permission.


End file.
